Inflatable boats have been becoming increasingly popular, used for military, para military and recreation transportation. These boats are relatively lightweight, thus facilitating transporting thereof and, when deflated, some boats can be folded for more convenient storage. Also, some inflatable boats are simple and inexpensive to manufacture and hence are more economically feasible for the consumer.
One drawback with inflatable boats involves the provision of secure seating for passengers, and ease of boarding. Usually a passenger sits on the tubular walls that form the hull, and includes the topside areas along the port, starboard, stern and bow. These boats operate at high speeds and in rough waters, making sitting on the tubular walls dangerous. This is especially true for children and others unable to hold fast on handles that are often part of the tubular walls. Inflatable boats may include one or more seats that extend transversely within the boat at a desired locations, but often these seats occupy what otherwise would be storage space. Additionally, in the event that inflatable boats are used in shallow water rescue operations, the boats fail to provide a simple means for boarding and thereafter securing a victim, especially in the event the victim is unconscious. What is needed then, is way of improving passenger comfort and safety.